Sam's upset
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: The title kinda kicks off the whole theme for this so, yeah, nothing bad really happens so it's rated k10. R and R


**This is all fanbased I don't own anything (except Cass, she's just some girl I made up ^_^) anyway I know that Sam seems to be acting out of character but, oh well. Rate and Review please.**

* * *

Sam walked her way into the Bushwell, and angrily made her way into the elevator. 'Stupid Freddie, stupid girl, stupid.. Me.' She thought as the elevator doors opened and she walked to Carly's room.

"Carly, open up!" Sam said as she banged on the door.

Spencer opened the door and let Sam in, "She's upstairs writing down some sketches for iCarly."

Sam nodded and almost went up the stairs when she smelled cinnamon, "Spencer, please tell me your making something with cinnamon."

"No, why?"

"I have to go." She turned to leave when Freddie came down the stairs, "Hi Sam."

Freddie was followed by a a brunette with bright blue eyes and tan skin. "Hiya Sammie." Her voice was light and airy, she waved her hand when she said hi.

"One, don't call me Sammie," she said while trying to lessen the acid in her tone, "Two, don't talk to me, and three, goodbye." She stomped out of the room and went to the elevator, she felt the tears begin to form behind her eyelids, 'No, don't cry yet.'

Carly came to the elevator before Sam could get in, "Sam, wait. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG? Everything's wrong, that creep Cass shouldn't be the one hanging on Freddie's arm!"

Carly looked confused, "Then who should it be?"

"It should be... Nevermind I need to go home, that stupid smell of cinnamon is killing me." Sam said as she got in the elevator and went down to the lobby, and nearly ran out the door.

Carly sniffed the air, "Cinnamon? I don't smell cinnamon."

**X-X-X**

Sam sat in her room on her bed, letting the tears flow down her face. Her mom had gone out and Sam had no clue when she would be back, so she had her music blasting through her speakers. "I don't need him, I hate him, I hate the stupid smell of CINNAMON!" She threw her pillow at the wall and clutched her head.

She heard a knock, she turned to look at her window, no one was there. So she went to the front door and looked through the peephole, but even before she looked she smelled cinnamon. 'Crap,' She thought. Sam looked through the peephole, Freddie was standing impatiently outside.

"Sam, I know you're there. Open the door." He said trying to turn the door handle.

"You're the last person I want to see, right now." Sam said leaning her back on the door, taking in the smell of cinnamon that was coming from the other side of the door.

"Sam, why are you mad at me, tell me what I did. Please."

"Just leave me alone."

"Sam, if you don't let me in I'm going to open the door myself." He threatened.

She smirked, "Oh, yeah? How are you going to do that?" She heard a small -Click- and the door at her back was pushed open. She turned around with anger painting her face.

"How did you get in here?"

"Spare key above the doorframe." He smirked

"But how did you-"

"Carly told me you were mad, and where to find the key."

'Traitor,' she thought to herself as she turned to go to her room, "Goodbye Freddie, I told you I don't want to see you."

He grabbed her wrist, "But I want to see you, Sam please tell me what's wrong. If I upset you, I'm sorry."

Sam turned to look him in the face, "I don't want to hear another of your sob stories. Go tell them to Cass." She tried to pull her wrist away from him, but he held on tighter.

"Cass is gone, she..."

"She what, grew to annoying and finally imploded?" Sam asked, her voice filled with spite.

"She dumped me, for some braindead jock. But whatever, now I can find out what's wrong between us." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"She's gone? For good?"

"Yes. Oh, and by the way, Carly told me what you said."

Sam's face turned bright red, "What part?"

"All of it. Even the part about.. Cinnamon?"

"Let me go Freddork," She pulled on her arm harder, desperate to get away from him.

"No, Sam. Who do you think should have been hanging around my arm, if not Cass? And by the way, what did Cass say to you?"

_"Please, Sam. Just admit that you're fake, you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be. When will you learn, Freddie isn't interested in you. He never will be, so get over him, he's mine." Cass said placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, who would EVER be interested in you."_

Sam winced as she remembered the words, "Why did you ever want to date her?"

"It was a mistake, I admit that. And if I'd known what she said, it never would have lasted this long." Freddie said, sitting on the couch still holding on to Sam's hand.

"It's ok, I tried not to let what she said get to me, I just didn't expect her to get on iCarly so fast, it was almost sickening." Sam didn't look Freddie in the face.

"Sam, look at me." Freddie said, intertwining their fingers.

She looked over to him, her eyes locked with his, the smell of cinnamon flooding her nose. Her memory flashed to the last time they were this close to each other, the fire escape when they kissed, "Freddie, I... I love the smell of cinnamon."

"Cinna-" But before he could finish Sam's lips were roughly pressed onto his. Her hands had moved and intertwined in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were pulling each other as close as possible, until they lost balance and fell off the couch.

Sam was enticed by the fact that Freddie even tasted like cinnamon, such sweet cinnamon. Sam heard her mom's car pull into the drive way. "Crap! Quick, into my room!" Freddie stood up and ran into her room, "Closet, now!"

"Sam! I'm home, and I'm going to bed." Her mom said as she walked over to her room. "Heheh, night mom."

Sam rushed into her room, "Freddie, she went to bed. She'll be out in about five minutes." She whispered.

"Ok, I think I should go now," He said

"No! I mean... I-" She was interrupted by Freddie placing his lips gently on hers.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Goodnight. Freddork." She smiled


End file.
